Open Season (TongueSpeakingFool Style) trailer/Transcript
(Blu is seen throwing bunnies on the garage window) Lenny Who's there? (Blu is outside still throwing bunnies on the garage window) (TongueSpeakingFool Productions logo) Blu: Hey, buddy. We're busting outta here. Lenny: What? Narrator: Lenny was a shark who lived a easy life, (Lenny is seen going for a ride) Lenny: This here, is my home. Blu: I get it. You're like a pet. (chuckles) Lenny: I ain't nobody's pet. Blu: (holding a dish with the name "Lenny" on it with the red background and white text) Riiiiight. (Lenny roans) Narrator: until Blu opened his eyes (Lenny sees Blu eating his chocolate bar) Lenny: What's that? Blu: You want one? But you gotta go, outsiiiide. Narrator: to a whole new world. Lenny: Outside? (Lenny and Blu go to the forest) Blu: Okay. Forest 101: These are called trees. (The acorns from the tree fall on Blu's head) Blu: Ow! Manny: Try that again. I'll be kicking your giant-sized, butthole bahookie. Lenny:You and what army? (An army of Mammoths appear) Mammoths: Oy! Lenny: Oh. Manny: Fire! (The Mammoths throw acorns at Lenny) Narrator: Now, in order to survive, (Lenny olds rabbits in the water) Lenny: The woods is no place for a shark! Narrator: they'll have to use their instincts. Lenny: I'm starving. Blu: What do sharks eat? Lenny: Fish. (Lenny wrestles with the fish) Lenny: Give it up for Alex. (The fish defeat Lenny, making him fall into the water) (Manny and the gang laugh) (The hunters begin to hunt) Jewel: The hunters are here. Lightning McQueen: Hunters? Professor Poopypants: That shark, and that bird working together! Blu: Lenny, don't go out there! (Lenny steps on the broken woodpile, causing a waterfall) Blu: Oh, that's bad. (Lenny and Blu fall on the water, making them swept away) (Professor Poopypants Arrives in his car) Narrator: The season is changing, Red: It's open season. (Red flies on Blu's face, screaming in pain) (Professor Poopypants gasps while closing the window, making him and the car swept away in the water along with Lenny and Blu) Lenny: Where is he? Blu: There he is. No, wait! There he is! (Professor Poopypants tries to shoot Lenny and Blu, but ends up falling into the waterfall along with Lenny and Blu, and making all the rabbits go up in the air because of the flood) Narrator: and the odd Blu: Half-doe, half-buck! I'm a duck! Narrator: are about to get even. Lenny: When I'm a shark-skinned rug, they can walk all over me. (The animals are preparing the battle for the hunters) Lightning McQueen: Come on! Move it! Lenny: But until that happens, Lenny: I ain't going out Lenny: without a fight. (The Friends cheered) Manny: This is gonna be great! Blu: CHARGE!!! (Lenny,Blu and the friends charge after getting ready to fight against the hunters) Audrey: Alright, ladies, let 'er rip! (The hunters run after the girls use magic air power) Narrator: Lenny the Shark Lenny: Oh yeah, don't mess with vegetarian shark. Narrator: Blu the Bird Blu: (in Buzz Lightyear's voice) I come in peace. Manny: Let's get them! (The hunters knock on themselves like bowling pins while one of the hunters' teeth flew out and Cody bites another hunter with the teeth) Manny: FREEDOM!!! (Chicken Joe drops a bomb (which Manny names it "Mr. Happy") on the hunters' trucks) (The rabbits say their oohs and aahs while watching the trucks explode) Butch: Hey, James ain't that your truck? (James uses his car keys to the exploding truck) Butch: Oh, that's a bummer. Title: Open Season ((TongueSpeakingFool Style). Narrator: Open Season. Lightning McQueen: Uh, what do you got? Mater: Wood. What do you got? Lightning McQueen: Wood. You wanna trade? (Lightning McQueen trades wood with Nater) Tagline: All for one, one for all. (Lenny and Blu do the shake-and-bake) Lenny: Hey, buddy. Tagline: Coming Soon to your computer. Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:TongueSpeakingFool's Transcript